


【KA】媚骨天成（4）

by yudingchen



Category: SOTUS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yudingchen/pseuds/yudingchen





	【KA】媚骨天成（4）

4

kongphop只觉得一股熟悉的香气扑面而来，甜软的小舌头钻入了他的口中，kongphop自然欣喜地迎接它，反客为主地纠缠吮吸香甜的唾液，等分开的时候两人唇间还发出“啾”一声。

“P'arthit是什么意思？”kongphop的嘴角都快咧上天了还在明知故问。

“我为什么要用一场雨把你困在那破庙里？我为什么那么多人里选择你？我为什么知道你每天什么时候会路过那里……”arthit贴着kongphop的嘴唇垂着眼睛说。

kongphop认真听着arthit的低语，期待着下文。

“我观察你很久了，从你们来露营第一天，我每天都在看你，我心里想着……”arthit搂上kongphop的脖子，舔了一口他的耳朵，“这个人，我一定要吃到。”

“所以……不是因为我正好路过？”kongphop捂着自己的耳朵，智商归零。

“放屁！就算你不路过那里，我也有办法让你路过，你逃不出我的手掌心，我就是看中了你，我就是冲你而来！”

konhphop狂喜地堵住arthit的嘴，不只是亲吻他，如果他真的是一只小狼狗，恐怕要摇着尾巴把他舔得一脸口水。

“嗷……kongphop⋯⋯你是狗吗？”arthit无奈地伸手去阻挡小狼狗热情满满的攻势，但是现在kongphop听到了这么热情的告白，他快要溢出来的幸福喜悦无处发泄，只能通过亲昵告诉arthit自己有多喜欢他。

冲你而来、冲你而来、冲你而来!P’Arthit是为你而来的！kongphop的耳边震天响的回荡着这句话，这是一定他这辈子听过最甜美的情话。

kongphop含住一点arthit阻挡的指尖，舌头滑过他的指腹。不是没有这么做过，但是这次arthit红了脸，像被烫到一样把手抽了回去。

“我喜欢P'arthit，喜欢P’arthit，最喜欢P’Arthit，从来没有这么喜欢过一个人，所以不要再推开我了好吗？”konhphop激动地向arthit表明心意，不停用自己裤子半脱的下半身磨蹭arthit。

arthit为了装学弟穿的是大一的校服，薄薄的校裤根本阻绝不了传过来的热意。

两情相悦的小情人在耳边不停说着喜欢你的甜蜜情话，任谁也受不了，arthit又是耳根子极软的人，耳朵红红的，脸蛋红红的，全身都酥了。

“只要你……不是……太妨碍我，我就让你跟着。”arthit磕磕绊绊说着嘴硬的话。

kongphop却当自己只听见了后半句，开心地抱紧arthit，狂吻他的脸颊和脖子，把他的白衬衫下摆从裤子边缘扯出来，双手迫不及待地伸进去抚摸细软的腰肢和光滑的美背。

arthit也被情绪传染着动了情，双颊通红，呼吸急促，小口小口地吐出一些好听的呻吟，他的身上又开始散发催情的香味，弥漫在车内小小的空间里，熏得kongphop更加性致勃发，因心动而情动。  
kongphop没有着急去脱arthit薄薄的衬衫，而是隔着白色的衬衫开始啃咬arthit胸前的两点，连带着布料一起在口中吮吸，另一边用粗糙的指腹按摩，直到两边的衬衫都被唾液浸到透明，隐隐露出粉红的色泽。

arthit主动一颗一颗解开自己的扣子，却不把它脱下来，半挂在手肘上，雪白的胸膛白得晃眼，两颗被吸到通红挺立的小乳头十分夺人眼球。没有衣服的阻隔，这两颗小东西实在太敏感了，从被直接含进炙热的嘴里arthit就呻吟，他没有人类的羞耻心，追逐快乐是本能。

以被含住的皮肉为原点，绯红在雪白的身体上扩散，可见之处都是淡淡的粉，让kongphop爱不释手，一双手、一张嘴不知该宠幸哪里。

本就天生媚骨，又在喜欢的人面前难掩天性，arthit也不想矫情，摸索到kongphop身下，钻进被他自己解开的裤子里，就摸到又热又硬的一根，已经完全在内裤里兴奋起来，扒下一些内裤边缘，就露出膨大流着前列腺液的头部，arthit舔了舔自己的嘴唇，又去扯kongphop的衣服，学着他的样子在赤裸结实的胸膛不停舔舐。

“暖暖……”kongphop呼唤着他的名字，低头看着红艳的舌头在自己的皮肤上游走，雪白粉嫩的脸蛋和自己小麦色的肌肤映衬成情色的对比。

“唔嗯……”当arthit舔到结实的腹下，kongphop忍不住闷哼出声。

kongphop既爱怜又期待地看着arthit脱下自己的裤子，白嫩的手捧住涨成紫红色的男物，大眼睛水光潋潋地向上望着自己。kongphop所有的性经验都来自arthit，作为一个适龄的男生，他当然在小电影里看见过那些淫糜的口交画面，男主角往往一副快升天的爽样。

kongphop用自己的指腹按摩着arthit饱满的下唇，甚至稍稍掰开一些摩擦粉色的口腔粘膜，他既好奇又期待这张漂亮的小嘴能把自己含进去好好舔一舔，另一方面又心生不忍和怜惜，复杂的情绪让kongphop眉头都皱起来了。

arthit并没有想那么多，他并不觉得哪里不对，仿佛理所应当般伸出舌头舔了一口湿润的龟头，像在试试味道，满意之后便小口小口地吞入了顶端，湿热灵活的舌头时而翻搅缠绕时而顶在头部的马眼处，双手托着底下含不住的沉甸甸的阴囊。

“嗯⋯⋯P’Arthit……暖暖……”

过多分泌的唾液让arthit能够更加顺利的吞吐，他收起自己的脸颊，用舌头和口腔的嫩肉去摩擦粗硬的茎身，尽力让圆圆的龟头戳到自己喉咙的最深处，难受得眼角泛着泪光。

kongphop迷失在这种初次体验到的至高快感中，又被arthit身上香甜的气味撩到性欲高涨，手指故意玩弄arthit敏感的耳垂，开始挺腰主动操弄arthit的小嘴，按着对方的后脑勺次次压到底。

口中尝到更多咸咸的液体，arthit猜kongphop忍不了多久了，泛红湿润的眼睛偷偷瞄了眼正在仰头享受的人，小麦色的皮肤上因为汗湿泛着漂亮性感的光泽，所有肌肉都随着动作鼓凸。汗液、体液、鼠蹊部，鼻息间充斥着专属于人类的费洛蒙，让arthit饥渴贪食地上下移动着喉结。

随着一记深顶，arthit在头部狠狠吸了一口，乳白色的体液在口中迸开，arthit抿紧嘴唇，一滴都不愿漏地吞吃了下去，还不知足地舔干净茎身上残留的体液，在kongphop惊讶的目光下，对着半软的头部又狠狠吸了口。

“谢谢款待，超美味的！”arthit舔干净自己的嘴唇，笑得像只狡黠的狐狸。

可能是太得意忘形了，arthit张开嘴巴想让kongphop看看自己空了的口腔，一不小心露出了两小颗尖牙，头顶上两只毛绒绒的白色耳朵从松软的头发里冒了出来，他还眼睛笑眯眯的，不知道发生了什么。

kongphop本来就是一个一周去两次猫咖的猫控，对所有毛绒绒的小动物都没有抵抗力，看到这两个晃动的耳朵眼睛都直了，完全忘记了现在旖旎的处境，一把抱住arthit的头，两只手分别抓住两个耳朵。

“天哪！P’Arthit，你是猫吗？你怎么可以这么可爱！”

“嗷！不是！你能不能不要拽啊？”arthit的耳朵很是敏感，被摸得抖动个不停，只是出现了一会儿就消失了，kongphop手中落了个空。

kongphop很激动地和arthit交换了位置，一个转身把他放在了后座上，急急忙忙开始扒他的裤子，道：“学长有没有尾巴呢？快让我看看你到底是什么？”

arthit也不矫情，配合着一起把衣服脱干净，一脚踹开挂在小腿的内裤和外裤，白眼一翻，道：“王八精。”

“才没有长耳朵的小乌龟呢！”

恋爱中的人智商都会倒退吗？arthit看着压在自己身上的确要比自己小很多很多但绝对成年的人，非常地无奈，但是他知道kongphop肯定不会罢休，一直要纠结这个问题，所以干脆用嘴巴堵住了他的嘴，让他做点别的事分散注意力。

“P……唔……”kongphop一说话arthit的舌头就钻进去，滚烫嫩滑的舌头把嘴堵得严严实实。

kongphop受到鼓舞，也马上投入到下一场激情中，抚摸着arthit光裸的身体，握住他翘起的阴茎，帮助他上下套弄起来，arthit的东西尺寸也不小，但是粉嫩光滑，和垂在他腿间的另一根紫红狰狞的小伙伴形成了鲜明情色的对比。作为雄性，arthit当然也能从性器官得到快感，但是作为妖精，他也渴望对方的精气，粉嫩的后穴开始张张合合地分泌出香甜的情液，为这场情爱交合助兴，所以当kongphop进入的时候，里面又是湿淋淋的一片，即使不用润滑剂也已经充分润滑，即使这么湿润还是能感受到处子般的紧致，射在里面也没关系，所以精液都会被吸收光，这是一具多么适合和男人交合的身体。

又陷入不知名的嫉妒中，kongphop把脸放在学长香香的颈间埋头苦干，他没有埋怨学长，他们是两个世界的人，拥有不同的世界观，两人交合欢愉也许对学长而言只不过是一件很正常的事，只是人类喜欢赋予它特殊的含义。

“P’Arthit，舒服吗？我有让学长舒服吗？”

Arthit沉浸在情欲之中，全然没有感觉到这个小鬼又在瞎想什么，只感到身体里的大家伙明显比之前更有技巧，专门顶在自己受不住的地方，整个小穴都是抽搐发麻的，整个腰眼酸得不行，arthit忘情地随着kongphop耸动的节奏呻吟，双腿勾人地夹住他精瘦的腰磨蹭不歇，边喘息边随意回答道：“舒服……好舒服……里面还要……”

kongphop捞起arthit的腰，掰开两瓣软臀让自己顶得更深，热硬的男物在窄小收缩的甬道里穿梭不停，狭窄的车后座空间舒展不开身体，kongphop的上半身完全埋在学长怀里紧紧抱住他，像是寻求安全感的小孩，但是下身完全就是成年男性满满的侵略感。

“那学长以后只和我做好吗？不管以前有谁，以后只有我一个好吗？”kongphop从arthit怀里抬起因为自己的脑补而湿润的眼睛，用红红的鼻头蹭着arthit的鼻子，“我会乖乖听话让学长舒服的，我就可以满足你了，不要再找别人了……”

这下arthit彻底清醒了，这招牌kongphop式委屈脸明显又是不知道在乱想什么了，这个人整天幻想自己出去搞男人吗？虽然媚骨天成给他带来了很多麻烦，天性中渴望用吸人精气的捷径修炼，但是他不喜欢上山那些学生身上的味道，作为这座山的守护者，而不是那些小妖精，他也拉不下脸面用这种不光彩的方式修行。

arthit用双手捧住眼前小恋人的脸，硬是把没什么肉的脸蛋挤成了金鱼嘴，道：“人的精气可以助我增长修为，但那不是必要的，我本就不是路边惑人伤人的小妖精，我是那座山的守护人，天地精华就够我修行，我可没什么空和人打交道。”

arthit长长地叹了一口气，皱着眉头说：“过去、未来都只有你，我这辈子就蛊惑过你，没想到这么容易上钩，还甩都甩不掉，这么说你懂了吗？”

arthit看着面前这张被自己挤压着但是还忍不住嘴角上扬而扭曲的脸，噗哧一声就笑了出来，颊边凹陷一个甜甜的酒窝，吻住因自己挤压而嘟起的嘴唇。

“我也只有你一个，暖暖……”

“不是说要我满足吗？能不能卖力点？我快萎了！”arthit勾了勾自己的腿，吊着不上不下他真的要软了。

“遵命！暖暖！”

被哄好的kongphop十足的卖力，努力在学长身上耕耘，年轻男孩子的精力似乎没有底线，把arthit翻来覆去操弄得腰腿都酸软，泪水眼眶里打转，还要嘴硬着说再用力点，最后没骨气地求饶也拦不住兴奋的小狼狗，只有甜甜的告白能稍微安抚住他。

“嗷……kong……只喜欢你……我只和你做过……天……你能不能休息会儿？”

“学长的耳朵还能再被我操出来吗？Kong想看……好可爱的……”kongphop舔着arthit人类形态的耳朵，虽然肉嘟嘟红通通也很可爱，但是kongphop还是心心念念着毛绒绒。

虽然自称“Kong”的kongphop可以说非常可爱了，但是arthit并没有上当，他已经充分认识到这是一个扮猪吃老虎的家伙了，人类果然是狡猾的生物呢！已经泄了两次身，想要结束这场性事的arthit故意收紧了后穴，穴内的嫩肉都像有意识地活了过来，紧紧缠绕着同样快要到极限的硬物一收一缩地压榨，引诱猎物前往更深处，最深处仿佛有张灵活的小嘴，每当膨大的龟头顶入便狠狠吸上一口，绞得kongphop小腹发紧，咬紧了下唇再也说不出调侃的话来。

虽未出精，但前端忍不住漏出的前列腺液和穴内的情液混合成一片，淋漓在两人的交合处。kongphop发现arthit越是情动越是美艳，眼角绽开了片片桃花色，烫得人心醉。平日不苟言笑的眉眼柔情似水、眼波涟涟，满面霞色，坚毅浅淡的唇色被吮吸至殷红，一点都不女气的一张脸，却十足勾人的、媚！

天生媚骨，情到深处arthit自己也难以自持，渴望从爱人那里得到快乐，渴望接受爱人的浇灌，莹白圆润的小腿紧紧勾住kongphop的后腰，脚尖都绷紧了，泛红的脚趾在冷空气中随着被侵略的节奏胡乱晃动，勾着爱人的脖子挺起胸膛。脸上皱着眉头，似欢愉似痛苦的神色撩人至极，口中边喘息边发出难以辨认的呻吟，介于男人与女人之间、介于人类与小兽之间，低低的、轻轻的、呜咽的，婉转撩人，烫骨销魂。

“暖暖学长，全射给你好不好？全都会送到学长的最里面……只有我可以看到这样的学长……”kongphop咬住arthit的耳垂，一边在他耳边淫言浪语，一边做着最后的冲刺。

“嗯哼……”随着醉人的哭啼和隐忍的闷哼，脆弱滚烫的肉壁被浇灌入一股又一股微凉的体液，随着内壁的绞紧蠕动把这爱液吮吸进了深处，融进了身体里面。

受到浇灌的arthit餍足地舔了舔嘴唇，睁开红棕色的竖瞳，说道：“只有你……”

语毕，两颗尖锐的利齿一下扎透了kongphop的后颈，那里原本就有个牙印还未褪去，kongphop还未从学长的身体里退出来，高潮的余韵刚开始消退，肾上腺素让疼痛都不明显，kongphop微低了头任arthit咬。

arthit移开牙齿，像小兽一样伸出红红的舌头舔舐着流血的伤口，最后那两个齿印化作两个暗红色的圆点附于kongphop颈侧，长久不消退。

TBC


End file.
